


A Family Issue

by Oh_Toasty



Series: 500 Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boggarts, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Stream of conscious, Worst Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: Stiles and his mother in a world of magic.





	

There are some days Stiles doesn't bother going to History of Magic, days when he knows he can't go or he'll suffer a nervous breakdown. 

Today is one of those days. 

He hates it, hates how his Mother’s name is a footnote in the history books not because of her bravery in the war, but because of the curse used on her. 

He does not want to sit in a classroom and hear Professor Binns recite facts about how his mother fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He doesn't want to hear about how she was hit with only a fourth of a never before seen curse and it burrowed away in her mind for years, slowly growing. He doesn't want to hear how her mental health deteriorated or how it lead to her eventual death. 

He doesn't want his mom to be a footnote in history, he doesn't want this. 

•••

Some days, he hates the golden trio. He can't stand to think that they survived, escaped unharmed and had children and he doesn't even have a mom. 

He avoids the Potter and Weasley children. 

•••

“Today we'll be learning to defend ourselves against Boggarts.” His Defence Against Dark Arts teacher tells the class. “Of course, we'll be using the technique started by Professor Lupin some 15 years ago, and be practicing on a live one.”

Stiles feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Does everyone remember the incantation?”

Upon hearing confirmation, the teacher ushers them into a line and puts them to work. Watching one by one as student after student banishes their fears, Stiles feels his gut clench. 

He wishes his fears were so trivial as spiders and bad grades. 

“Your turn Stiles,” the teacher calls and he steps up to the mark. 

Suddenly, his mother is there and she's as gorgeous as ever; he takes a moment to observe her serene expression before she turns to him and it contorts to rage. 

“You,” she hisses and Stiles can feel his hope shrivel up and die. “This is you! You're trying to kill me!”

She lunges forwards, hands bent into claws, and Stiles ducks out of the way, to used to avoiding her. 

“You tried to kill me! You're the devil, a monster!”

Then Claudia is gone as quickly as she appeared, replaced by another figure. Stiles watches his father, still clad in his Sheriff uniform, knocks back a glass of whiskey and stares down at him. 

“You know, if it weren't for you your mother would still be here.”

Stiles clutches his wand, “Riddikulus.”

The uniform turns a garish red, but that's all. His father continues to talk and Stiles walks out the room. 

•••

He thinks about his mom sometimes. Remembers both her good days and bad; remembers the days that came after her death, the days where his dad drowned himself in work and alcohol.

He wishes he remembered more good days than bad days. 

•••

 

Claudia was a hero, Stiles wishes she'd been a mom.


End file.
